Rebirth Of A Legend
by NekoSuave
Summary: When Broly was reincarnated on Earth, he had a normal, happy life. Then, years later, he meets his former enemy, Goku. But down in HFIL, the villains plan on breaking out of their prison...Currently under revision.
1. Prologue, Part 1

Okay, while I was suffering from writer's block a while back, me and my friends were thinking:maybe I should get my next fanfic idea ready. So, here it is:my Dragon Ball Z fanfic! But before I go on, there are a few things that I have to say:first, Broly:Second Coming doesn't happen. That means that he died in his fight with Goku. Second, Dragon Ball GT doesn't happen, because most of it was a piece of crap. Finally, the story mainly takes place one year after Goku and Uub leave, but the prologue explains what happened years ago. So, please enjoy!

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

--Prologue, Part 1--

--Somewhere in HFIL, 18 years ago...--

In HFIL, also known as Hell, or the Home For Infinite Losers, there were only the souls of the wicked. Among them was the supposedly all-powerful Frieza, who was killed by Trunks. His face was distorted with anger, proving that he was obviously angry at the half-Saiyan who killed him.

"Damn them all!!" he yelled. "If it weren't for those damned monkeys, I would be the ruler of the universe!!"

"Get a room, brother!"

Frieza looked around to see his brother, Cooler, behind him.

"Oh, it's you."

"I'm just as annoyed at those Saiyans as you are, okay?"

"Just wait, brother!" Frieza yelled, his red eyes glaring at his brother's eyes. "One day, I will get my revenge on them all!"

At this point, a few others gathered to hear what Frieza was yelling on about, including the Ginyu Force. Frieza eyed the damned souls that were looking at him, when someone caught his attention. It was a man that was tall, had shoulder-length, raven black hair, a golden necklace, golden bands, white pants, a red sash and a golden band around his waist, and golden boots. He had a scar on his stomach, and he had a vacant expression.

"You!" Frieza yelled, pointing at him. "Tell me...what's your name?!"

He didn't answer.

"Answer me, you trash!" Frieza yelled, this time dashing toward him. "What...is...your...name?!"

The man only stared at Frieza with a vacant expression. This made Frieza even angrier than before.

"Are you stupid?!" yelled an alien with purple skin and black horns. "Speak to Lord Frieza when he talks to you!"

"Stay out of this, Ginyu!"

Ginyu became silent, but then another alien, this time with a large body and short, red-orange hair spoke up.

"Hey, you!" he yelled. "Lord Frieza is the one who wiped out the Saiyan race!"

Another large man with a black mustache yelled. "Hey, Recoome! You were killed by one, remember?!"

"Shut up, Nappa!"

"All of you, shut up!!" Frieza yelled, then looked back at the man. "But he's right," he said with a sadistic tone. "I am the one who blew up Planet Vegeta years ago...and I destroyed Namek, and destroyed the Saiyan known as Goku!" he lied, but the man's vacant expression soon disappeared, and was replaced with an angry one.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said, coolly. "Now, let's try this again. What is your name?"

This time, the man responded, but he didn't say his name.

"_Ka...karot..."_

Frieza looked at the man, as his hair started to float upwards, and his breathing intensified. He closed his eyes, as if he was in pain. "Ka...kakarot..."

"Why do you keep saying that Saiyan's name?!" yelled Frieza, his expression filled with hatred.

Suddenly, the man opened his eyes, which were filled with concentrated rage, as he flailed his arms, and cried out the Saiyan's name.

"_KAKAROT!!"_

A green aura surrounded his body, and it exploded, blowing everyone a good thirty feet away. Some of the unlucky ones landed in the blood fountain. Frieza's look was replaced with horror, for he knew what he was.

"It's another one...it's another damned Saiyan!!"

Unfortunately for Frieza, it was about to get much worse for him. The man, who now had spiky, blond hair, larger-than-life muscles, and pupil-less eyes, was glaring at Frieza. He dashed right after him as a green energy ball appeared on his left hand.

"KAKAROT!!" he yelled again, and fired the energy at Frieza. He barely evaded it, but at the cost of his right arm. Frieza, in pain, tried to fly away.

"_Why is there another damn Saiyan in here?!" _he thought, before the Saiyan appeared right in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" he said, with an evil grin. He grabbed Frieza's other arm, and forced his knee into his back. Purple blood came out of Frieza's mouth, and the Saiyan punched him down to the ground. Frieza remained immobile, convincing the monster that he was dead. He let out a roar that everyone in HFIL could hear.

Armageddon had arrived in HFIL, and it had a name:Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Ever since that day, he had wreaked havoc in Hell, and all of the destruction caught the attention of King Yemma, who was already red in the face with everyone else that stirred up trouble in Hell.

"That does it!" the King yelled. "If this keeps up, there won't be a Hell for the damned souls to go to!!"

An ogre with blue skin and a single horn on his head spoke up. "Why not reincarnate him, and remove him of his powers?!"

"That's a good idea..." he muttered before a small, old woman wearing witch clothes appeared. She was floating on a crystal ball, and there was a terrified look on her face.

"King Yemma, I have terrible news!" she yelled frantically.

"What is it, Baba?!" he yelled.

"I looked into the future, and I saw the Earth...in ruin!!"

"What?! But how?!"

"Apparently, the damned souls of HFIL will break out somehow...and combined, they'll kill the Z-Fighters!"

"Well, I'll make sure that they won't! I'll assign someone to guard the gate. How long until they try to get out?"

"18 years from now, sir."

"Good! Now, to handle the problem we have now:get an ogre to tell Broly to get over here!"

--10 minutes later...--

Broly, who was back to normal, was in front of King Yemma's desk. He had a vacant expression on his face again, which slightly annoyed the huge ogre.

"Listen, Broly," he tried to say in a calm tone. "You're one of the lucky ones who will be reincarnated."

"Rein...carnated?" Broly asked.

"Well, at least you can still speak," said King Yemma. "Now, just wait here, and I'll tell you which planet you'll be reborn on." He looked at Baba. "Any chance we can remove his power, as well?"

"I don't know," she said. "My suggestion is that you get rid of his memories, but seal his powers...somehow."

"Okay, that may work," he said, and looked at Broly. "Broly, you will be reborn...on Earth."

Broly closed his eyes in pain, thinking of the man that tormented him for so long. "Kakarot..." he muttered with an angry tone, just before vanishing in a flash of light.

--9 months later, on an island...--

In a straw hut, a woman was on a bed in pain. A few doctors surrounded her, most of them looking at her condition. A shaman was among them, holding on to the woman's hand.

"Everything is going to be alright, honey," said the shaman. She looked at him, her face being pain-stricken.

"I just hope our child arrives...this may be our last chance..." she said before closing her eyes in pain, her hand clutching the shaman's.

"How is she??" the shaman asked one of the doctors.

"Well...I'm afraid that she might not make it."

"What?!" he yelled, before the woman let out one last scream, and passed out. The doctors heard the sound they were looking for, and rushed toward the woman. They felt her pulse, and one doctor found what they were looking for. She grabbed an object under the sky-blue covers, and showed it to everyone else in the hut.

"It's a boy! And a little cute boy at that!"

The boy started to cry as the shaman grabbed it, and showed it to the woman.

"Look, Maria," he said. "He looks a lot like you!"

"Yeah, he does," she said with a weary tone.

"So, what should we name him?"

"I don't know...what word in our language means 'lucky child'?"

"Well, I think that's...Broly."

"So, that's your name, little guy," Maria said before the shaman put the infant in her arms. "Broly."

* * *

Yeah, I really couldn't think of anything for a name, so I decided to make 'Broly' mean something in their language...by the way, I have a new poll up on my profile:Should Goku become a Super Saiyan 4? I know I said that DBGT sucked, but the Super Saiyan 4 thing is nice. In my opinion that was probably the only good thing in it...but anyway, this is only part one of the prologue, so there's quite a bit more to come. As for my other two fanfics, don't worry—I'll update them soon, but with school coming up, it may be a while before they're updated. Anyway, please read and review!


	2. Prologue, Part 2

Okay, this is part 2 of the prologue. But before I go on, I have to thank Corona 1 for reviewing! Thank you! Okay, please enjoy!

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

--Prologue, Part 2--

(AKA Guardian Angel Or Strange Power?)

--7 years later...--

"Broly!"

It has been 7 years since Broly had been reborn. The young boy raced down the stairs of his house to see what his mom wanted. He had overalls, a lime green shirt, and black sneakers—but he still had black eyes and shoulder-length, raven black hair. He was in the living room, looking for his mom. She was right behind him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He removed her hands from his eyes, and turned around. He let out a child-like giggle as she picked him up.

"Aw, mommy!" he said. "Why do you always do that?" However, he still had his child-like smile.

"Aw, Broly," said Maria. "I'm just trying to play with you!"

His smile turned into a grin. "Okay, mommy!"

"Maria!"

Maria turned around to see a man with raven black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Broly ran up to him, hugging his leg.

"Daddy!"

Maria walked to him. "Hi, honey. So, why are you so happy today?"

He grinned at her. "Well..." He whispered in her ear, and a happy expression slowly appeared on her face.

"Are you serious?" she said. "Did you really--" she tried to say before a finger closed her mouth. The child looked with a vacant expression.

"Mommy, what did Daddy say?"

Maria smiled at Broly.

--Some time later...--

The family of three were on a boat that was heading for an island close to the island they lived on. Broly was looking down from the ship's side, while Maria was holding on to her husband.

"I'm never used to going anywhere by sea, Chris," she said, talking to her husband.

"Well, don't worry," said Chris. "We're almost there."

Around two hours later, they finally made it to the island. There, they saw an arena and a sign-in station. Broly eyed both areas with curiosity.

"Mommy, why are we here?" he asked.

Maria smiled. "We're here to watch the World Martial Arts Tournament," she replied.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "I found a great spot!"

They returned to Chris, and sat until the tournament started. It started off with the Kids Division, which everyone watched with anticipation, until the final round came at last.

The fight was underway, with the two children—Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta, and Goten, the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, evenly matched. However, the match made a startling turn of events when both of them went Super Saiyan! The crowd was surprised at what they saw.

"That's weird," Maria muttered. "They look like those people at the Cell Games seven years ago..."

"Who knows?" said Chris. "All I know is they have pretty good talent to do that!"

"Wow!!" said Broly. "Mommy, you think I could do that??"

Maria looked at her son, then at Chris. They never did answer their child's question, but Broly didn't seem to mind that. His attention was on the match.

In the end, Goten lost due to an 'out of bounds'. While everyone waited for the Adult Division, they saw the match between Hercule, the self-proclaimed 'Champion of the World', and Trunks. The boy punched Hercule straight into a wall outside of the ring, but he claimed that he let Trunks win. Then, a while later, the Adult Division finally began.

Throughout the matches, everyone was screaming out due to the excitement of the fights. Then came a horrible match-up in the quarter-finals:Videl vs. Spopovich.

Needless to say, Videl had the upper hand at first, but then it went downhill for her. Spopovich beat her to a bloody pulp, making sure she suffered throughout the match. Chris, Maria, and Broly watched in horror.

"Why the heck is he doing that?!" Maria said. "There's no way that anyone should do this!"

Chris was covering his son's eyes. "I know...I pretty much thought that this was going too far when that guy put his neck back in place after that woman broke it!"

After being forced to watch, Spopovich, apparently by the request of another man in the sidelines, kicked Videl's broken body out of the ring.

Afterwards, another match, Kibito vs. the Great Saiyaman, went underway. However, Kibito seemed to urge the unmasked Saiyaman to unleash his full power. He did so, and also became a Super Saiyan. But the arena was crumbling, and lightning was surrounding him.

But right after the transformation ended, he was ambushed by Spopovich and the other man from earlier, and a strange, syringe-like object went inside his body. Next thing they knew, everyone was gone, except for #18 and Hercule.

The final match was between those two individuals, and in the end, although the audience didn't know it, #18 made a deal with Hercule—if she threw the match, he would have to pay her 20 million zeni. He agreed, mainly because he didn't want his fans to think that he was a loser.

However, what happened after that was devastating. From out of nowhere, four men appeared in the middle of the arena. One of them was also a Super Saiyan, but a strange marking was on his forehead. Broly looked at Maria.

"Mommy, that man has that same mark!"

"What mark?" Maria asked with a confused tone.

"That 'M' that was on that mean man that hurt Hercule's daughter!" he said with a serious tone.

While they were talking, they noticed that the Ring Announcer was talking to the four warriors, when suddenly, the Super Saiyan's aura blew him away. The man with the black jumpsuit disappeared, then reappeared in the air, grabbing the announcer. Hercule was thrown back, and crashed into the wall. The Super Saiyan seemed satisfied with what he had done so far. The man and the announcer landed on the ground as the audience was screaming in fear.

The next thing they knew, the Saiyan fired an energy attack at the man with a halo, forcing him to block. However, the energy became too strong, and eventually, sent the man flying. The blast tore apart one part of the bleachers—and the people in the way of the attack. Chris, Maria, and Broly, who were on another side, were gazing in shock.

"Why did he do that?!" Maria yelled in fear.

"I don't know," said Chris. "But someone better get rid of this...this psycho!"

Unfortunately, it was about to get a whole lot worse. Hercule tried to stand up to him, but the deranged Saiyan only laughed. Then, he started to talk to the other man, and he said something to catch his attention.

Then, the Saiyan extended his hand, as it filled with energy—and it was aimed for the others! As it fired, Chris pushed Maria and Broly out of harm's way.

"Look out!!"

And then, there was an explosion. Maria and Broly looked in horror, knowing that their loved one was gone.

"_CHRIS!! NOOOO!!"_ was what Maria yelled out, while Broly was looking in horror. But for a small moment, his eyes turned green...

The remaining audience members evacuated the arena, while Maria and her son were too frightened to move. Broly could hear the Saiyan laughing, knowing that he was happy about what he had done. Then, he saw the other man transform into a Super Saiyan as well.

"Mommy," Broly said with a frightened tone. "Look...the other man did the same thing!"

Maria looked at the other man, and suddenly realization hit her.

"_I remember him...is that Goku??"_

Maria grabbed Broly's hand, and both of them dashed out of the arena. When both of them were out of the stadium, they looked at the destruction caused by the deranged Super Saiyan.

"What kind of man would do this?!"

Broly was looking at the ground, but a name had appeared in his mind, causing him to look at the destruction.

"Vegeta..."

* * *

A day had passed since the destruction began. Maria and her son were wandering aimlessly in the city, and they were miserable. No one could blame them, especially since their life was so screwed up.

However, both of them noticed a few strange things:the sky turned black a while ago, but there wasn't a storm, and it disappeared a few moments later. Another thing is that a few people have asked them about what happened the day before. What was more disturbing was that they could've sworn that they died! And of course, they heard a voice coming from nowhere threatening their lives, which was abruptly silenced by a man with long, blond hair and no eyebrows.

"This week is getting worse and worse..." Maria muttered.

As if it couldn't get worse, it did. The sky turned a strange, light purple color as shining pink dots appeared in it. Everyone was looking in awe—until they realized that they were heading straight for them!

The energy went through everyone in the city, including one familiar face that was running toward Maria and Broly—a person with raven black hair.

"Chris??"

"Daddy??"

Sure enough, it was Chris, running toward them. "Maria! Broly!" was all he said before a pink energy ball impaled his chest, and sent him flying.

"NO!!" yelled Maria, and crouched down in pain, covering her face with her hands as the energy headed toward her and her son. Broly looked at the energy in shock as his eyes turned green again. Right before the energy made contact, a strange, green energy barrier surrounded them both. When both energies dissipated, Maria looked at what was left. She and her son realized that they were the last ones in the city. Although they didn't know it at the time, they were actually one of the very few people left on Earth...

"Why?? How did he come back??" Maria thought as she looked at the sky. "Did this just happen to make me suffer??"

Broly looked at a dead body. "Mommy..."

Maria looked at her son. _"You remind me...of your father..."_

Little over an hour had passed, and both of them were wandering the city again. But this time they were alone.

"_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it does," _Maria thought. _"What's next?"_

Right when she finished saying that, the ground started to crumble, and the buildings started to fall apart. She looked at Broly, and realized that she would go insane if her only child died. With that in mind, she ran toward him, and used her body to cover him.

"I won't let you take my baby away!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

A bright flash of light covered them both, and there was an explosion. The Earth was gone, but among the space dust was a small, green energy barrier with a woman and a child inside...

--Two hours later...--

Maria woke up in a hospital bed with a few doctors watching her. She looked around, then tried to get out of bed.

"Hey, don't get up!" yelled a doctor. "You're in critical condition!!"

"Where's my husband?!" she yelled. "Where's my son?!"

The doctor was too frightened to respond, and she grabbed his throat.

"ANSWER ME!!"

"Mommy??"

Maria looked behind her to see her son and husband there.

"You're alive," she said tearfully.

"You were in so much stress that you passed out. When we found your body, you were unconscious," said the doctor.

"Wait...what happened before that??"

"Well...I remember the lunatic that destroyed the arena...then I saw a beam of pink light...that's all."

Maria realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream, but more like a nightmare, but no matter how she thought about it, she knew that it was real. _"So then...how did we survive?? Do we have a guardian angel, or are we just lucky??"_

--Meanwhile, at the Check-In Station...--

King Yemma and Baba were watching everything through Baba's crystal ball.

"Are you sure the seal will last?" Baba asked.

"I'm sure...but I can't believe that it's starting to weaken now! I'm starting to think that we should have removed his powers!!"

Suddenly, a woman with a gray cloak appeared from the shadows.

"Don't worry, King Yemma," she said. "You did the right thing."

Both of them looked at the woman. "Who are you?!" King Yemma asked.

She removed the cloak to reveal shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes. "Who I am isn't important...but Broly's survival is."

* * *

This is probably my longest chapter so far...basically, this is what happened to them while everything with Majin Buu was going on. By the way, the poll I had earlier is now closed, because I thought that maybe it would be better if anything DBGT related never found its way into the story. The final part of the prologue is coming soon, so don't worry! Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review!


	3. Prologue, Part 3

Oh, how I love those reviews...thank you, Knight25 and XxascendedsaiyanxX!

Now to answer XxascendedsaiyanxX's question:yes, Broly's hair is still the same—namely due to his father, who also has hair like the original Broly.

Okay, now on with the final part of the prologue—the part where Broly's life is turned upside down...

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

--Prologue, Part 3--

(AKA The Year Everything Went Wrong)

--10 Years Later...--

It had been 10 years since the crisis at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Broly, now 17 years old, still had shoulder-length raven black hair and black eyes, but was now 5'10'', and usually wore a lime green shirt, denim jeans, and black sneakers. He was in the living room with his parents, who were looking at his...11th grade report card.

"P.E.:A, Science:A, English:A, Ceramics:A, Algebra 2:A, and...Health:A!" Maria exclaimed before hugging her son. "There's no denying it! My son's a teenage genius!!"

"Mom, it's because you make me study all of the time," said Broly.

Broly's family moved to Hercule City, so he attended classes at Orange Star High School. He was well-liked there, especially now that he was a senior. It was the beginning of May, but something other than school seemed to be on the teenager's mind, as he held a poster in his hands.

"Broly, what are you holding?" Chris asked.

Broly showed them the poster. It was an advertisement for the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Maria eyed the poster with curiosity, while Chris just stared at it.

"One of the teachers handed me the poster. He said I should lighten up for once and go see it."

"But what about school??" Maria asked.

Broly grinned. "Well, school's out on May 7th, so that means I can go see it...if you guys want to." he said with a concerned tone. "After all, I won't go anywhere unless you want me to."

"Well..." Maria thought.

Chris smiled. "Go for it."

Broly smiled. "Thanks, dad!" He walked upstairs into his room.

Maria and Chris looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or does he have a thing for these tournaments?" Maria asked with a confused tone.

"Who knows? We know that he's into art, but I don't know about fighting..."

Meanwhile, Broly was in his room, which consisted of a bed, a closet, two windows, a few small, clay statues of other people with grades on them—all of them being A's—and a ceiling fan. He looked out the window, and stared at the night sky.

"_Maybe I should enter a tournament soon..."_

--Two days later...--

It was the day of the World Tournament, which this time, the family got there early to get front-row seats. When the tournament started, Broly saw a few familiar faces—Trunks and Goten, for example. After the first match—which, by the way, shocked the whole audience by its outcome—came Goku and the newcomer, Uub. However, the match started off in a weird way—Goku was insulting Uub's family!! This made Broly wonder for a while.

"_Why in the world would he make fun of him and his family??" _he thought.

After the insults, the fighting finally went underway. However, Broly and his parents were starting to regret getting front-row seats, as all of the action was tearing the arena apart! Then, just when it looked like Goku would win, he grabbed Uub before he fell out of the ring. Then, both of them flew away.

After the tournament, the family caught the next boat off the island and back into Hercule City. On the way home, however, Broly's mind was in the clouds.

"_I still don't get why they left..."_

* * *

_--_One Year Later...--

It was August, during the time when school was out. Broly had finally finished high school—and with perfect grades, no less—and was getting ready to go to a university, so he decided to walk around Hercule City for a while. He still wore the same clothes as always, except that he grew an inch.

"_I can't believe it," _he thought. _"I have to go to a university soon, so that means I'll have to leave this place..."_

He looked at an alley, and something caught his attention. He saw a small animal that was badly hurt. Broly rushed toward the animal, and picked it up. When he took a closer look at the animal, he found out that it was a small husky with silver eyes, and a coat of black and white fur. It looked like it was barely 6 weeks old.

"Who would do this to a puppy??" he asked before running out of the alley.

--At a Vet's Office, Five Minutes Later...--

Broly's face was covered in sweat after running nonstop to the pet clinic. A man with blond hair and blue eyes, and wearing the usual doctor's outfit looked at the small puppy.

"We'll try to help it, but judging by its wounds, it's unlikely that it will survive," said a veterinarian.

"Well, I'm willing to wait here all night," Broly replied.

He was waiting in the office for four hours until the vet walked out of the operation room. Broly got up from his seat, and looked at the man.

"How is he?"

The vet looked Broly with a satisfied look. "Well, he was lucky that you got here so quickly! Any later, and...well, you know. All he needs now is a good night's sleep, and he'll be ready to leave."

--The Next Day...--

Broly ran in the office, this time wearing an orange shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers, with sweat all over his face again. The vet looked at him with concern.

"Why do you always run here??" he asked.

"Where is he?" Broly asked back.

"Oh, he's right here, waiting for an owner," the vet said, moving out of the way to reveal the small puppy. He had a happy look on his face as his tail was wagging back and forth. Broly smiled when he saw the rejuvenated dog, and looked at the vet again.

"I hope he gets a good owner," Broly said before he walked away.

But before he could, the puppy jumped down from the chair he was on, and bit his pants, growling playfully. Broly looked down in confusion, then looked at the vet once more.

"I think he already has."

--One Hour Later...--

After dropping by several pet stores, Broly, holding three bags full of chew toys, dog food, and a few more things, including food and water bottles, finally entered his home. After he turned 18, his parents decided to return to the island Broly was born on, while Broly stayed, which meant that he lived by himself—well, most of the time. Usually, a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes would come by to visit. She was there again, playing with the puppy that ran right in the house, while Broly was stuck bringing everything inside.

"Hi, Broly!" she said, while Broly got everything in the kitchen. "Where did you get this bundle of joy??"

"Well, I found him in an alley, and you know how I feel when I see a poor, defenseless animal, so I took him to the vet, and they fixed him."

"You mean..."

"No, Vicki!! Not like _that_!!" Broly yelled. "They told me that they brought in this guy who can heal anyone, so they asked him to restore the little guy."

"What's his name?" Vicki asked.

"Well, they said his name was Buu, but--"

"No, silly!" Vicki said, walking in the kitchen with the puppy following her. "I meant the puppy! What's the puppy's name??"

Broly froze for a minute. "Well, I haven't thought of one..."

"Well, then maybe your girlfriend can help you..." Vicki said, holding him, while Broly's face turned a bright red.

"Uh...what do you suggest??"

The two sat in the living room, thinking of names for the puppy. They came up with quite a few names—so much that they were forced to write them all down for reference.

"How about Jeff?" Broly asked.

"Nah," Vicki said as she wrote it down. "How about Shawn?"

"No...Adam?"

"I don't think so..."

The puppy was on the couch in the living room, gnawing at the cushion. Broly noticed, and a new name popped up in his head.

"How about...Tiger?"

"Tiger??" said Vicki.

"Yeah...think about it. He chews everything in sight, including my pants!" he said, showing a hole in his pants.

"Yeah, good point."

So, Tiger decided to leave a mess for the couple to clean up, chew up everything, and sleep with one of them. Tonight, he decided to sleep with Broly.

"Sleep tight, Tiger," said Broly before he fell asleep. Tiger soon followed, after he put himself next to Broly's head.

--The Next Day...--

Broly woke up as usual—groggy, with a hint of hunger. His stomach growled, giving him the feeling that he was hungry.

"_Good thing we both have jobs," _Broly thought as he passed a mirror in his room. Something caught his attention, and he went back to the mirror.

He looked in the mirror, and he noticed something different about him today—he looked a little more...muscular than the day before.

"Must be from all that running!" he said, grinning. Then he saw something else—something he knew was wrong.

He saw...a tail.

He ran downstairs still wearing his black boxers, and ran in Vicki's room.

"Vicki!!" he yelled. "Some thing's not right here!!"

Vicki looked at him with weary eyes. "Yeah, something _is_ wrong—you're still in your boxers. Or maybe--" she was about to say when she saw the tail. "Yeah, I'll be ready in a minute."

* * *

After about ten minutes, Vicki came out wearing a sapphire-blue shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. Her hair was in braids, and she put red, purple, and blue streaks in her usually light brown hair. She had light purple eyeshadow, and had ruby-red lips. Her nails were painted lime green.

Meanwhile, Broly was still wearing an orange shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers, but this time he had a black jacket on.

"Well, what's the occasion?" Broly asked, while he was slightly blushing.

"I don't know," she replied. "I just like this look. It's good to be different sometimes, isn't it?"

"I guess, but I think a tail is going extreme, don't you think?"

"I have no idea," she said, looking at the tail. "It looks more like a monkey's tail..."

"Maybe it's not attached!" Broly said, frantically.

"I'll check," she said, squeezing the tail.

Suddenly, Broly felt weak, and was getting weaker by the minute.

"It looks like it broke through the boxers," she said before realizing that Broly was weakened. She let go of the tail, and sure enough, Broly regained his strength.

"That proves it...that tail came out of _YOU."_

Broly sighed, looking at the floor. "You've got to be kidding me...and I'm supposed to see my parents tomorrow..."

"That would explain why you got the jacket," Vicki said, then looked at the floor. "Where's Tiger?"

Meanwhile, Tiger ran downstairs, jumped on the couch, and chewed the cushions again. Vicki sighed.

"I'm starting to think that 'Jeff' was a better name..."

--That Night...--

Broly, Vicki, and Tiger left early to catch a plane for the island in order to visit Broly's parents—and hopefully find out why Broly has a tail. Unfortunately, the plane crashed, but they were the only ones on the plane other than the pilots and attendants, so there were enough parachutes.

However, it got worse. When they landed on the island, they saw everything in ruins—the houses, crops, everything!

Broly was in shock, while Vicki looked in horror. Suddenly, two tall guys in black suits and another man in a white suit appeared.

"Boss, we got rid of all of the villagers!" said one of the goons.

"And we pretty much made this place...'desolate'," the other goon said with air quotes.

"Good," said the boss before he saw Broly, Vicki, and the others on the plane. "Well, it looks like there were others, you morons!"

The goons walked toward them as Broly stared in shock.

"Look, pal, if you want to live, then you better do what our boss says!"

Broly looked on, but Vicki noticed that he clenched his fists. Suddenly, he spoke, but in a voice that didn't seem to match his personality.

"You killed them...you killed them all!" Broly yelled as his eyes turned green. "They were defenseless...and yet you thought that you had a good reason for murder?!"

"Hey, look," said the first goon. "I think we got him mad!"

Then, from out of nowhere, Broly punched straight in the goon's stomach. The goon doubled over in pain, and passed out as Broly glared at the other goon.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the other man. "Finish him!!"

Broly's glare was redirected toward the boss, rushed toward him, and grabbed his collar. He clenched his fist so hard that blood started to come down his hand.

"Wait, don't!!" yelled the boss. "I'll give you anything! Just don't kill me!!"

But Broly didn't seem to hear his request, as he moved his fist back, and was about to punch his head off when he heard a voice.

"Broly, stop!!"

Suddenly, Broly's eyes returned to their black color, and he put the man down. Then, the other goon punched the back of his head, causing him to pass out.

"You're next, Lady!"

Vicki, with an annoyed look on her face, hit the goon with a low blow, and ran toward Broly. She found a boat that wasn't destroyed, dragged Broly on the boat, and called Tiger to get in.

"Stop them!!" yelled the man in white, but the other goons were too weak to go on, and Vicki rowed the boat away. When she was far enough away from the island, she looked at Broly.

"Oh, Broly, what's happening to you?"

She looked at the night sky as the half moon cast its reflection on the ocean...

* * *

So, now Broly's home is destroyed, and he's unconscious in the middle of nowhere with his girlfriend and his 6-week old puppy. What will happen to him next? Anyway, please read and review!


	4. The Voice

Thanks to Mirai-Gogeta for reviewing, and also thanks to Knight25 for reviewing again! Okay, this is the OFFICIAL first chapter in the fanfic! Anyway, enjoy!

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 1:The Voice

--The Next Morning...--

When Vicki woke up, she noticed that the boat wasn't moving. She looked down, and she realized that she and the others were now on land. However, she was unimpressed with the amount of land, as it was a small island consisting of only a house and beach gear. She read the letters on top of the house.

"_Kame House..." _she thought. "Wow...I hope that there's still someone inside!"

She got out of the boat, and went up to the house. She knocked on the door, but didn't hear anything.

"Hello?? Anyone home?! My friend needs help!!" yelled Vicki.

Again, no response. Then, she heard snoring, followed by footsteps. An old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and white shorts opened the door. He also had glasses, and he looked up at Vicki.

"Please sir, my friend is hurt. Do you think that I can put him in your house so he can rest?"

The old man started to blush, and Vicki could've sworn that blood was coming out of his nose. He started to chuckle lecherously.

"Sure, missy! Your friend can rest here, but on one condition..." said the old man, and he whispered in her ear. Then, Vicki smacked his face.

"You lecherous old man!!" she yelled. "When Broly wakes up, you'll be so sorry!!"

Suddenly, the old man's lecherous face was filled with fear. "Did you say...Broly??"

"Yeah...he's my boyfriend!"

His face was filled with more fear when she said that, and Vicki went back to the boat. Tiger jumped out, went inside, and started to chew the old man's cane.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Tell your mutt to leave my cane alone!!"

Vicki glared at him as she got Broly out of the boat. "He's not a mutt, he's a puppy—a puppy that's teething, so it sucks to be you, now doesn't it?!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

The old man's face grew red. "Now you listen here, missy! I'm the legendary Turtle Hermit!"

"More like 'Turtle Pervert'," Vicki said with an annoyed voice.

"Knock it off, both of you!!"

Vicki looked behind the old man to see a man with short black hair, wearing a white business shirt and khaki pants. She looked at his face.

"Hello! My name's Krillin," he said. "And this is Master Roshi," he said, pointing at the old man.

"...You don't have a nose," said Vicki.

An annoyed look appeared on Krillin's face. Then, a woman with short, blond hair, a black shirt with long, white sleeves, jeans and boots walked out of the house.

"Krillin, what are you doing?" she asked with a stern tone, then she looked at Vicki. "And who's this? A wannabe wrestler?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Vicki said sarcastically.

"Hey, calm down 18," said Krillin.

Then, Roshi ran behind 18, holding her hips.

"What are you doing, old man?!" 18 yelled.

"That...man that she's holding! It's...it's...it's..."

Krillin and 18 looked at the man. While 18 didn't seem to recognize him, Krillin's face was filled with fear, but Roshi's seemed to be more afraid.

"BROLY!!" both men yelled.

"Okay, why are you two so afraid of my boyfriend?!" Vicki yelled.

Then, Krillin looked at Broly again. "She has a point...if what she's saying is true, then there's no way that he can be _the _Broly—the one that tried to kill us years ago!!"

Roshi was still hiding behind 18, but she grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him into the chair in front of her.

"Please, he's hurt! He was hit in the back of his head by some goon!"

"Okay, bring him inside," said Krillin. "But it looks like he was bleeding for a while..."

Vicki, carrying Broly's body, went inside the house, followed by Krillin, 18, and eventually, a dazed Roshi.

* * *

--Three Hours Later...--

Broly had awakened in darkness. He looked around, trying to find a way out. Then, he felt that something was wrong.

"_Cold...I feel so cold..."_

His tone grew more worried. "_Why do I feel this way? Where's Vicki?! Where am I?!"_

Suddenly, he heard a new voice—a voice he had never heard before, but it sounded so familiar.

"_**Why struggle?"**_

Broly looked around. _"Who's there?!"_

"_**I'm closer than you think..."**_

"_Shut up!! What do you mean?!"_

"_**And you're supposed to be the smart one...what a worthless piece of trash..."**_

Broly became more angry as he heard the voice laugh. _"Will you show yourself?!"_

"_**Set me free, and then you'll know everything..."**_

"_What do you mean by set you free?!"_

"_**I can sense him close by...release me now!!"  
**_

"_No...never! Something's telling me that you're bad news...so why should I?!" _Broly frantically looked around to find this stranger.

"_**It's that damn ogre's fault—that King Yemma!"**_

"_Where are you?!"_

"_**Let me out!! He's getting closer!!"**_

"_Who?!"_

A strange, green light started to shine through the darkness, and Broly could see a figure surrounded by the light.

"_Who's coming?!"_

Suddenly, a wind blew towards Broly, creating a distorted howl. Broly could see the figure holding his head, as if he was in pain.

"_**KAKAROT!!"**_

And then, the voice was gone.

* * *

Broly woke up laying on a couch, and noticed that his forehead was covered in bandages. He also noticed that his black jacket and his orange shirt was gone, as his chest also had wraps around it.

"What am I, a mummy-to-be?" Broly muttered.

Vicki heard him, and ran toward him. "Broly! You're alive!"

Broly had a confused look on his face. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Kame House," said Krillin. "Vicki said that you were hit in the back of your head, so we had to wrap it up to stop the bleeding. A friend of ours is coming by to help you, so just rest for a while."

"Well, that's good...but how was I hit in the head? All I remember was that I saw my home village engulfed in flames...that's all," said Broly with a confused tone.

"Well, you went berserk on them, and you were about to kill the boss, but I tried to stop you, and it worked, but then, you were attacked," said Vicki. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me..."

Broly put his arms around her. "It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself, okay?"

Vicki looked straight in Broly's eyes. _"Yep, he's still the same Broly I know and __love, but what happened before? He was like a completely different person..."_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and a man with black, spiky hair, black eyes, a black shirt, blue pants, and boots walked in. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw Broly.

"So, the Legendary Super Saiyan has returned, hasn't he?"

Broly recognized the man that walked in. "You...you're the one that killed my father at the tournament years ago!!"

Krillin stood between the man and Broly. "Vegeta, this isn't who you think it is! He isn't _that _Broly!"

"Is that so? Then let's prove it!" yelled Vegeta, and he walked outside. Broly followed, but he struggled on the way.

Outside of Kame House, Vegeta and Broly were staring at each other.

"Let's begin!" yelled Vegeta, and he rushed toward Broly. Broly barely dodged, but he held his sides in pain. Then, Broly attacked Vegeta, but he dodged, and used an uppercut to get Broly into the air, and flew right above him. Then, he fired a bright blue energy ball at him, and it hit, causing a huge explosion.

"Stop it, Vegeta!" yelled Krillin.

But his request fell on deaf ears as Vegeta flew back down, and saw Broly, still standing, but barely. However, Vegeta noticed something different about his eyes.

"So, he still has Saiyan blood in him?" he said, noticing that Broly's eyes turned green, then black at odd intervals. "Then I'll finish him off myself!!"

Then, Vegeta rushed toward Broly again, but this time he disappeared, then reappeared right in front of Broly. Broly felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Vegeta forced his fist into it. Blood was coming out of Broly's mouth as Vegeta only smirked at him. Then, he backed up, and only looked at Broly, who was barely conscious, and was on the ground on his knees.

"Now, you will know the power of the Prince of all Saiyans!" said Vegeta, and a yellow ball of energy appeared in each of his hands. When he brought them together, they formed one huge energy ball.

"Vegeta, don't!" Krillin yelled, but Vegeta didn't hear him.

"Say goodbye, freak!!" Vegeta yelled. "FINAL--"

"Vegeta!!"

Suddenly, a man wearing a light blue gi, blue-green pants, orange wristbands, orange wraps around his ankles, and training shoes appeared in front of Vegeta. He had spiky, black hair, and black eyes, but as Vegeta gazed at this man's prescence, the energy that was in his hands disappeared.

Then, a boy appeared with tan skin, a black mohawk, white pants, a mahogany one-shoulder shirt, and dark eyes appeared on the island.

Krillin's eyes brightened. "Goku! You're back!"

Goku looked at Krillin, and gave him the thumbs-up. Then, he looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, why are you trying to kill someone who looks like Broly? He doesn't act like him!"

"But he's a Saiyan, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "You remember what he did last time. We should kill him now!"

"No, we shouldn't. Look at him; he's badly hurt because of you! If I didn't make it in time, he would be dead!"

Broly looked at Goku. _"He's the guy I saw at the tournament last year!"_

Then, he heard the voice again, but it was louder than last time.

"_**It's Kakarot...kill him!! Let me out so I can kill him!!"**_

Broly held his head in pain. "Who..are you?!" he whispered.

"_**Let me out, and you'll find out!!"**_

"Never," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll never let you out...I'll never let you hurt anyone!"

"_**Then I'll MAKE you let me out!!"  
**_

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit Broly, and he screamed in pain. Vicki ran toward him.

"Broly!" she yelled. "What's wrong?!"

"Something's...inside my head! It won't leave!" Broly yelled. _"GET IT OUT!!"_

And then, there was silence as Broly passed out.

* * *

So, who is tormenting Broly from within? And will he get along with the others? Anyway, please read and review!


	5. A False Start

Okay, everyone, I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed so far, so please enjoy Chapter 2!

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 2:A False Start

When Broly woke up, he was back on the couch, but this time all of his wraps were gone. He looked around, but only saw the usual—except for a pink creature with a purple cape, yellow gloves and boots, and white pants. Since his back was turned, Broly couldn't see his face.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" he asked.

The creature turned around, revealing that he had small holes on his head and arms, a head tentacle, a black vest, and a belt with a 'M' on it. His eyes were shut, but the strange creature smiled when he heard Broly speak.

"Hi!" said the creature. "Buu happy to see Broly awake!"

Broly looked in confusion. _"How does he know my name? And why is he talking in third-person??" _he thought, then looked at Buu. "Listen, how do you know my name?"

"Goku told Buu that Buu was supposed to take care of Broly until you wake up."

"...I see. And who is this 'Goku'?"

"The man that saved Broly's life when mean man close to making you dead!"

"_I guess that means that he saved me from getting killed..."_ he thought. "So, where's Goku?"

"Buu not know where Goku went. Goku say he be back soon."

"Okay," Broly said as he got up. "By the way, how did my wounds heal so quickly?"

"Buu do!" said Buu. "Buu made pain go bye-bye!"

"Oh, well, thank you," said Broly.

Broly walked outside, and looked around. _"What happened to the lawn chair??" _he thought. Then, Roshi walked out of the house. He looked at Broly, and he started to panic again until Vicki got out of the water—in a black and purple swimsuit that she brought with her.

"Broly! Glad to see that you're awake," said Vicki.

But Broly's face turned a bright red, while Roshi's nose was bleeding, and it blew him right back into the house. Vicki approached her boyfriend.

"So...where'd you get the swimsuit?" Broly sheepishly asked.

"Well, funny story:I had it in a suitcase before the plane crashed, and it happened to be in the water surrounding the island. When I noticed, I dived down, grabbed it, and got out. Since I was soaking wet, I decided to put this on until my clothes dry!"

Broly's face turned redder by the minute, and Vicki noticed.

"Hey tough guy, does this make you feel better?" she asked with an innocent tone.

"Definitely," said Broly.

Roshi looked at the the couple. _"Why is he getting the girl?!"_

Vicki stared into Broly's eyes. She still saw the innocent, black eyes that she always gazed into. She gave out a small chuckle.

"Well, at least you're still you," she said. _"But I wonder if everything that Goku said was true?"  
_

* * *

--Flashback, One Hour Ago...--

Vicki was looking at Goku. He smiled at her, and both sat on the couch.

"You're not going to do anything to me, are you?" she asked.

"No. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to anyone!" Goku said, then laughed.

"_This guy's as loony as that pink guy!" _she thought. "So, why was everyone so afraid of my boyfriend? He wouldn't harm a fly..."

"It's not him, but who he looked like," said Goku. "18 years ago, we dealt with a guy that looked exactly like him. His name was also Broly, and boy,was he a handful!"

"I see," said Vicki. "So, why did Vegeta call him the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'?" she said using air quotes.

"Well, Broly was also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan. We were on the ropes almost the whole time!"

"...I still don't get it..."

"Well, Vegeta also said that your boyfriend's eyes kept turning green. Then, there was that moment when he passed out. And of course, those nightmares he kept having before Buu got here."

"Yeah...I was so worried! I thought he was going to die!" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry! He's going to be okay!" Goku said with a reassuring tone.

Vicki wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Well, I hope you're right..."

* * *

Vicki snapped back to reality when Broly hugged her.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he said.

Vicki smirked. "What did you do?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting a feeling that I did something bad..."

Vicki froze. "How bad??"

"It feels like I killed millions of people...and I enjoyed it..."

A shocked look appeared in Vicki's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Vicki went back in the house without saying a word.

* * *

--Meanwhile, at Dende's Lookout...--

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and a few others were talking to each other. Then, Vegeta spoke up.

"This is ridiculous! Why do we have to wait for your son, Kakarot?!" he yelled.

"Well, he wants to find out what's going on, right?" said Goku. "And besides, he was with us the last time we fought Broly."

Then, a man with short, light purple hair, a Capsule Corp. vest, black pants, and dark yellow and brown boots flew up the Lookout, and landed. He looked at Vegeta with his blue eyes.

"Hello, father," said the man.

"Trunks," Vegeta muttered.

"Did you manage to get Goten?" said Goku.

"He said he'll be here when he finishes his date," said Trunks.

Then, a man with spiky, black hair, glasses, a navy blue shirt, black pants, and sneakers arrived. He was followed by a green man with pointy ears, a turban, a white cape, purple gi and pants, and light brown shoes. He had a stern look on his face.

"Gohan! Piccolo! You're here!" Goku said with an excited tone.

"Sorry we're late," said Gohan. "I had to tell Videl to watch Pan while I'm gone."

"So, I heard that the Legendary Super Saiyan returned," said Piccolo. "Is it true?"

"We don't know," said Goku. "Vegeta thinks so, but I'm not sure."

"Well, I don't believe it," said Krillin. "He looks too innocent to me."

The boy with the mohawk spoke. "Goku, who is this...Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Uub," said Goku, "you don't have to worry about him for now. I'll tell you later."

"Are they talking about the guy you told me about, father?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, and if I were you, Kakarot, I would destroy him right now before he tries anything!"

"Vegeta, I told you, he doesn't look bad to me!" said Goku.

Then, a teenager with shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, a lime-green shirt, jeans, and sneakers appeared.

"It's about time, Goten," said Trunks.

"Shut up, Trunks," Goten snapped back.

"Knock it off!" yelled Piccolo. "Obviously, he seems harmless. However, we should keep an eye on him."

"I agree with Piccolo," said Krillin.

"Us too!" yelled Trunks and Goten.

Everyone else agreed—except for Vegeta.

"I still say we kill him!"

"Vegeta, there's no point in arguing," said Goku.

Vegeta, annoyed, agreed with them. Then, all of them went their separate ways, but Goku and Uub went back to Roshi's place.

* * *

--Meanwhile, at Kame House...--

Vicki and Buu were talking while Broly played with Tiger.

"So, Buu?" Vicki asked.

"Yes?" Buu responded.

"Thank you for helping Broly."

"Nice girl welcome!"

"You can call me Vicki," she said.

"Okay, Vicki. Buu have question to ask."

"What?"

"You think Buu sexy?"

Vicki froze for a few seconds. "Well, I think that you are very cute and very nice."

"Yay! So, could Vicki give Buu smooch?"

Vicki froze again, but this time it was for a minute. "I'm very sorry, but I already have a boyfriend, and if he catches me kissing you, well..."

"Oh..." Buu said with a sad look. This didn't last long, as his face turned bright with happiness. "Okay!"

Vicki sighed. _"Well, I hope no one ever called him ugly..."_

Meanwhile, Broly was on the ground, throwing a chew toy in the kitchen. Tiger ran in the kitchen, and ran out, holding the chew toy. He looked at Broly, then ran toward him. When he was right in front of Broly, he dropped the chew toy, sat down, and wagged his tail.

"Good boy!" said Broly. "Okay, go fetch!"

Broly threw the chew toy into the kitchen, but Tiger wasn't going after it. His attention was somewhere else.

"Tiger, what's wrong?"

Tiger's eyes kept moving back and forth for some reason. When Broly looked back, he noticed that his tail was moving in the same pattern as Tiger's eyes.

"Oh, no. Tiger, don't..." Broly said with worry.

But it was too late. Tiger got into position, and pounced on his tail. Broly struggled to make Tiger let go, but then the puppy sunk his teeth into it. Broly screamed in agony as Tiger teethed on its new chew toy. Vicki noticed, ran toward Broly, and got Tiger off of his tail.

"Broly, are you okay?" Vicki asked a half-dazed Broly.

Broly looked at her, and smiled. "Sure...never been better..."

Vicki sighed when the door opened, and Goku and Uub entered. Goku was the first to notice Broly.

"What happened to him?" Goku asked.

"DON'T ASK!!" both Vicki and Broly yelled.

* * *

Well, it looks like the 'voice' has left Broly for now, but will it return? And what will become of him? Anyway, please read and review!


	6. The Villains Escape

Thanks to Knight25 for reviewing!

...Not much to say this time...maybe it's writer's block again...anyway, enjoy Chapter 3!

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 3:The Villains Escape

--One Week Later...--

Broly and Vicki decided to stay at the Kame House for a while—at least for the rest of August. Vicki became really good friends with both Buu and 18, so that meant that if Roshi tried any of his pervy stunts again, and if one of them were around, then he would probably get the crap beat out of him. Broly would usually spend the day outside, sleeping. Usually, Roshi would take advantage of this to do his usual routine, but when he tried it, Broly would be awake, and he would be forced to cut it out—for a little while, anyway. One day, Goku and Uub came back.

"Hey, Goku," said Krillin.

"Hey, Krillin!" Goku said with a cheerful tone.

Uub looked down in fear.

"It's okay, Uub," said Goku. "They're my friends! You don't have to worry."

Uub gulped, then looked at Krillin. "Um...hi."

Krillin smiled. "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and shook Uub's hand.

Goku looked at Krillin. "Hey, where's Broly?"

"I think he's outside."

"Okay," Goku said before walking out of the house.

When he was outside, he looked at the blue sky, then noticed a figure sleeping on the lawn chair. He got closer, and, sure enough, it was Broly with a newspaper covering his face. His clothes were being washed, so he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts that barely fit him.

Goku looked at Broly. _"It's hard to believe that we used to be enemies..."_

Broly groaned a little, then the newspaper fell off of his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Goku, staring right at him.

"Goku!!" Broly yelled, then jumped up. "What are you doing here??"

"Well..." said Goku. "I have something to ask you."

* * *

--Meanwhile, down in HFIL...--

The villains were sitting around an area with a few spiked balls, the usual distorted thorn-like structures coming out of the ground, and a small blood puddle. One of them, Cell, was looking at the puddle with an annoyed stare.

"This is ridiculous!" he yelled. "Why are we stuck here when we should be trying to kill those meddlesome Saiyans?!"

"Shut up," said Frieza. "That guy said that he'll let us out as soon as he's ready, okay?"

"But there's that one guy we have to watch out for," said Android 13. "Pikkon."

"Big deal," said Garlic Jr. "You worms can do anything you want, but I can never die!"

"Then why are you here?" asked Cooler.

"Well..." Garlic Jr. said, remembering the Dead Zone.

"Shut up, all of you!"

Everyone turned around to see a man with blue skin, orange hair, a black bandana, a blue vest with a cape, scars on his face and chest, golden earrings, white pants, a black cloth around his waist, and black and gold boots.

"Why should we, Bojack?!" yelled Cooler.

"Because the guy is on his way," he said before a figure with a purple cloak appeared from a black mist. "Speak of the devil..."

"Now is the time for you damned souls to take your revenge on those warriors that destroyed you years ago!"

The villains let out a battle cry as they followed the mysterious creature. The only villains left after that were Bojack and a woman with clothes similar to his.

"Zangya, are you coming?" Bojack asked.

Zangya gave Bojack a dirty glare as he flew away. _"I won't forgive him...I will __never forgive him!!"_ she thought as memories of Bojack killing her flashed in her mind. Her blue eyes were filled with anger as she flew away. "I will get my revenge on you, Bojack..."

* * *

--Meanwhile, back at Kame House...--

"Well, what's the question?" Broly asked with weary eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to train with me and Uub!" Goku said with a smile. "If you want to."

Broly was shocked to hear Goku say that. However, something was telling him to accept the offer—but it wasn't the demonic voice. It was something else...like a need to get stronger. Broly looked at Goku.

"Okay."

A huge grin appeared on Goku's face. "Okay!"

A few minutes later, Broly put on his usual clothes, and looked at Goku. "Okay, I'm ready."

Vicki ran out of the house. "Wait, Broly!" she yelled. "Where are you going?!"

"To be honest, I don't know," said Broly. "But I feel like I should go with him."

"But..."

Suddenly, Broly grabbed Vicki, and both of them locked lips. Vicki held on to her boyfriend's head, while Broly's hands were around his girlfriend's waist. They separated after a minute, looking shocked.

"Vicki, I want you to stay here," said Broly. "Oh, and let me know if that old guy starts anything."

Vicki smiled. "Okay."

Then, Goku patted Broly's shoulder. "Okay, let's go."

Goku, Broly, and Uub held hands as Goku put his free hand up to his forehead. Then, all three men disappeared into thin air.

"_Please come back, Broly..."_ Vicki thought.

* * *

--Meanwhile, back in HFIL...--

The villains were standing right in front of a strange gate. The mysterious man looked at the other villains with promise.

"Beyond this gate is your freedom," he said. "However, there are bound to be a few guards on the other side, so--"

"No need to worry," said Cell. "Our powers have increased ever since the last time we faced them."

"Oh? And how did that happen?" the man asked.

"Ever since you came to us 10 years ago, you told us that if we train, we were bound to become even stronger than ever!" yelled Frieza.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct..."

"Now, the gate awaits!" yelled Cell.

The instant Cell finished his sentence, the villains stormed the gate. Only Zangya remained.

"Are you coming, dear?" asked the man before he walked through.

"Oh, I will..." she said. _"But it won't be to help YOU!!"_

And with that, she walked through.

On the other side was the Check-In Station, and a few guards—Pikkon, Olibu, Maraikoh, and Torbie.

"Well, well--King Yemma was right!" said Pikkon.

"Yeah," said Olibu. "But we can handle these guys!"

"Oh, really?" said the mysterious man. "Well, these guys have been training, so I doubt that you can beat them."

"So have we!" yelled Maraikoh.

"He's right," said Torbie. "So, we'll give you one chance to go back to HFIL."

"We're never going back!" yelled Frieza.

"So be it!" yelled Pikkon. "Then we'll make you go back!!"

A huge fight broke out in the Station, and soon, they were taking the fight to the skies. Pikkon punched Recoome, kicked Android 14, and head-butted Paragus. Cell tried a sneak attack from behind, but Olibu grabbed him, and threw him onto the building. Ogres ran out to see the fight, but when a huge, red energy ball created by Android 13 was heading for them, they ran back in the Check-In Station. King Yemma, Baba, and the strange woman were inside, confused as to what was going on.

"What's going on?!" yelled King Yemma.

The woman looked outside. "It looks like the villains are trying to escape, but so far, it doesn't look like it will be possible."

Outside, Torbie was being choked by Frieza's tail, but Torbie bit it, making him let go. Maraikoh was grappling with Cooler, but he won, and threw Frieza's brother toward the clouds. However, Cooler stopped before he went through.

"You think you're so strong?!" yelled Cooler.

"I don't think—I _know _I'm stronger than you!" Maraikoh yelled back.

Torbie threw Frieza toward the Ginyu Force, and they crashed into each other. However, King Cold was planning to kill Torbie where he stood. Thankfully, Pikkon noticed, and started to spin. He spun into King Cold, sending him flying.

Torbie looked at Pikkon. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Pikkon.

Suddenly, a huge demon appeared from the gate. He resembled an insect, but the villains sneered at the guards.

"Now, Hirudegarn," said the mysterious man. "Finish them off!"

The demon roared, and flames started to spew out of its mouth. The guards could barely dodge in time, and some of them became injured.

"Damn it!" yelled Pikkon.

Then, the strange woman ran out of the Check-In Station, flew up in the air, and somehow kicked Hirudegarn away. The guards looked in awe.

"How did she do that?!" asked Maraikoh.

The woman looked at the mysterious man. "You!" she yelled.

"So, you've found me..." said the man.

Suddenly, a red sword went straight through the woman's chest. Behind her was a red and purple demon with yellow eyes. He chuckled maniacally as the man looked at him.

"Well done, Janemba."

The woman grabbed the sword, and pulled it out. Almost instantly, her wound healed, surprising the villains.

"Now..." said the man as an orb appeared over his head. "Gateway between this world and the living world..." he chanted as his hidden eyes turned red. "..._OPEN!!"_

A black portal surrounded by red lightning appeared behind the guards. The lightning struck them, causing them to fall to the bridge below.

"Now, go!" yelled the man. "Before the portal closes!!"

The villains, as if they were drawn to the portal, flew straight in. However, before they could go in, they were struck by the lightning.

"Let it hit you!" yelled the man. "It shall give you power beyond your wildest dreams!!"

When the lightning struck them, their bodies were surrounded by a red aura, and they were condensed as their energies went through the portal. The woman looked at the man.

"You've gone too far this time!" she yelled.

"Just wait...my plan is _FAR _from over, you pitiful excuse...of an immortal."

Then, the man went through, and the portal was about to close—but Zangya walked out of the gate, and flew toward the portal. The lightning struck her as she yelled in pain. The woman heard her screams, but before she could figure out who it was, she went through.

"_Only those with hearts of darkness can get THAT power...that's why the guards won't be affected..."_ the woman thought before returning to the Check-In Station.

King Yemma was checking to see if anyone was left in HFIL. What he found out was interesting.

"It appears that there are a few people left in HFIL. Let's see...Bardock, Fasha, Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, Raditz, Nappa, and..."

"Who else?" Baba asked.

"...King Vegeta."

The woman looked at King Yemma. "Sir, I would like to talk to these people, but..."

"But what?"

"If I can get them to agree with something, I must ask you a favor."

"Go on..."

"When I come back, and they're with me, I must ask...that you bring them back to life."

* * *

--Back In HFIL...--

"Bardock, why wouldn't you let us go with them?" Fasha asked. "We could've finally gotten revenge on Frieza!"

"Because of that lightning," said Bardock. "I could sense it. The lightning twists a person's mind, corrupting it."

"I see," said Tora.

"Yeah, I guess. But if Frieza and those dumb asses come back, then we'll pulverize them!" yelled Shugesh.

Borgos didn't say anything, but just listened to the conversation.

"Father, we could've--" Raditz started, but Bardock interrupted.

"ENOUGH!!" he yelled. "That man...he's more of a demon than anything else!"

Then, the woman appeared with King Vegeta.

"So, I assume you're the only ones left?"

"Yeah, because Bardock wouldn't let us go!" yelled Nappa.

"He had every reason to make sure you guys stay," said the woman. "He was right. The lightning does twist a person's heart. By the time they leave the portal, they'll no longer be the people you Saiyans once knew."

"Then...what will they become?" Tora asked.

"They will become demons that can no longer go to Heaven or Hell."

"Oh..."

"That's why I am here. The Z-Fighters alone cannot stop all of them at once. They will need all of the help they can get. That's why I asked King Yemma to bring you guys back to life—if he can."

"Are you saying that you asked him if we can live again?" Fasha said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, but all of you must do me a favor. All of you must come with me for training." said the woman as she was staring at the red sky. _"Then again, I think there's one person that could help us as well..."_

* * *

So, the woman plans to get the Saiyans together to train, but will King Yemma bring them back to life? And who else does the woman think may help? Anyway, please read and review!


	7. Training

Well, I would like to thank Knight25 for reviewing my other chapter. As a prize, here's the next chapter!

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 4:Training

--Somewhere in the Mountains...--

Goku, Uub, and Broly appeared in an area filled with craggy mountains. They also heard some fighting, and sure enough, two people flew by and landed right in front of them. One of them had a third eye, and the other had white skin and red dots on his cheeks.

"Hey, Tien!" yelled Goku. "And Chiaotzu!"

"Hey, Goku," Tien replied. "So, where have you been all of this time?"

"Training. How about you guys?"

"Same here. Hey, who are those guys with you?"

"This is Uub and Broly."

"Broly?" Tien asked. "Isn't he the same guy that tried to destroy you?"

Broly glared at Tien with an annoyed look on his face. "I don't even _KNOW_ what you're talking about, let alone _REMEMBER!!_"

Tien looked at him. "Alright! Take it easy."

A calmer tone appeared on Broly's face. "Sorry, but recently, _EVERYONE'S_ been saying that I remind them of a psychopath..."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." said Tien.

"Hey, Tien?" said Chiaotzu.

"Yeah?"

"Something doesn't feel right about him..."

Tien crouched down to Chiaotzu's height, and whispered to him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll keep an eye on him. And besides, if Goku brought him along, then he can't be that bad..."

* * *

--Meanwhile, at the Check-In Station...--

"_WHAT??"_

The woman had brought the Saiyans with her, but they were holding their ears from her yelling.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki, but I cannot bring them back to life!" yelled King Yemma. "Bringing back eight Saiyans is too much—and besides, they should stay here before anything else gets out of hand!!"

"Listen to me!" yelled Tsuki. "The Z-Fighters need all of the help they can get, so they need them—as soon as I'm done training them."

"You heard him," said Baba. "We cannot have any more of the dead up and walking again!"

"Now, wait a minute!" yelled Bardock. "I've seen the future, okay?! I know what's going to happen! They need us to help them!"

"He's right!" yelled Fasha.

The other Saiyans, except for Borgos, argued with the large ogre. Finally, he snapped, clenched his fists, and slammed them on the desk.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!!"_

The others looked at the ogre with fear.

"I have an idea. How about I grant them some time on Earth? They will stay there _UNTIL_ the dead are gone. I don't care if they come back here, or if they become flat-out shinigami!!"

"Well, sir...because of the portal's corruptive powers, they're not going to come back here, but I don't think they're going to become shinigami..."

"Well, then what will happen to them?"

"They'll just go to Limbo, I guess."

"Whatever!" King Yemma yelled before holding his forehead. "Just get rid of them, and don't come back until this whole ordeal is over!! That's an order!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The others had left the instant he finished his sentence.

* * *

--Back in the Mountains...--

Tien and Chiaotzu had left, while Goku and Uub were training. Broly was asked to sit this session out so that he could watch.

They were sparring, each of them dodging the other's punches. However, Uub flew into the air, and an energy ball appeared in his hands. He fired it at Goku, but he dodged, and punched him away. Then, Uub fired a stream of energy at Goku, but a blue ball of energy appeared in his hands.

"_**KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!"**_

He fired the energy, and it formed into an enormous stream of light blue energy. It clashed with the other energy, but when both energies collided, they exploded, creating an enormous shock wave that caused some of the mountains to crumble, and blowing both of the fighters at least a good five feet away. Meanwhile, Broly was blown straight onto the top of a mountain.

"Ow..." Broly muttered before falling off the mountain. He nearly fell onto the ground before Goku caught him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I want to know something..." Broly asked with a weary tone. "How did you guys fly??"

Goku smiled. "Well, all you have to do is learn how to control your energy, and then you put it underneath you!"

A confused look appeared on his face. "Energy?? You mean that thing you guys did just now?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Why don't we sit down for a little bit?"

Both of them sat down, while Uub watched silently.

"I'll teach you to control your energy, okay?"

"Okay, sure."

Goku extended his hands so that they were across from one another. "Okay, first you have to be calm. Then, you have to listen to your center, until you feel a tingling sensation. And then..."

A small, yellow ball of energy appeared between Goku's hands. Broly looked in surprise.

"Okay? Now you try."

Broly nodded, and closed his eyes. He moved his hands so they were also right across from each other.

"_Remain calm...listen to my center...let it out..."_ Broly thought to himself.

About two minutes had passed, but nothing happened. Broly's face was still the same as it was before. Finally, a small, green energy appeared between his hands. When Broly opened his eyes, a smile appeared on his face.

"You did it!" yelled Goku.

Broly looked at Goku. "So, what's next?"

* * *

--Somewhere in a cave on Earth...--

"Tsuki, right?" asked Shugesh.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in some stupid cave, when we could be trainin' to pulverize those losers?!"

"Patience, my ill-tempered friend."

The group stopped in front of an enormous door. When Tsuki clapped her hands twice, the door opened, letting out a loud screech as it was doing so. They entered through the door, but what they saw made a surprised look appear on their faces—except for Tsuki's, but she was smiling.

Past the door was a large cavern with a waterfall, a pool of water, a strange building, paintings, three couches, a T.V., a fridge, and stalagmites and stalactites were all over the cave. There was a hole at the top of the cave, revealing the blue sky. The Saiyans looked around with interest.

"What kind of place is this??" said Bardock.

"This is my home," said Tsuki.

"THIS is your home?!" said Tora.

"Yep."

"Unbelievable!" yelled Fasha. There was an echo throughout the cavern.

"Do you see this building?" Tsuki asked, pointing at the domed building.

"Yeah," said the rest.

"This is where you will train. It's called the Room of Awakening."

"Room of Awakening?" asked Tora.

"Yes. It's a room where one day of training would be equivalent to 10 years of training. Thankfully, it won't affect your age, or your looks."

"What's the catch?" said Raditz.

"Only one or two people can go in at a time."

"I see."

Everyone looked at King Vegeta, who didn't speak until now.

"If we want our revenge on Frieza, then we have to get stronger than he will ever be," he continued. "How long until they arrive?" he asked Tsuki.

"I would guess...a month. Maybe a month and two weeks, but that's it!" she yelled.

King Vegeta smirked. "Then we better get started, shouldn't we?"

* * *

--Back at the mountains...--

"You're doing great! You've almost got it!"

Goku had been trying to teach Broly how to fly, and so far, he was doing well. All that was left was taking the first flight. Broly was trying to focus, as a wind seemed to bring his hair up. Finally, he lifted into the air.

"You've got it!" Goku exclaimed.

"You think so?" Broly asked.

"Yeah!" said Goku. "Flying is just like riding a bike!"

Within a few hours, Broly was flying all over the mountains. Goku would usually follow to make sure Broly didn't fall. But after an hour of flying nonstop, Goku decided to watch from there. By the time it was sunset, Broly was tired, and resting on the ground.

"That...was...great!" Broly said in between breaths.

Goku looked at him. "So, do you want to train tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

Goku smiled, extending a hand to Broly. He grabbed his new friend's hand, and he helped him up. They were looking at each other, exchanging smiles.

* * *

So, the training begins. Well, school's just right around the corner, so this or the next chapter will be the last update for a while. Until then, please read and review!


	8. Strength and a Headband

Thanks to SPARTAN-062 for reviewing! I'll definitely think about your request for the storyline. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5!**(A/N:You can probably tell that I am running out of chapter names...)**

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 5:Strength and a Headband

"So, who wants to go first?" Tsuki asked.

"Now, hold it," said Tora. "Why exactly did you ask us to go with you?"

Tsuki sighed. "Well, I wasn't going to spoil it, but I can sense that some of you have amazing potential!"

"_Some?"_

"Well, like I said, the Z-Fighters need all of the help they can get. But no matter what, you're all bound to become as strong as they are!"

"We are, huh?" Shugesh muttered. "How strong are they?"

"No, wait a minute!" Raditz yelled. "Why should we risk our asses for the people that killed me?!"

"And me!" Nappa yelled.

"..."

"..."

"...But Vegeta killed you," said Raditz. "Remember? Kakarot was going to spare you."

"Oh..."

"ANYWAY," Tsuki said with an extremely annoyed tone. "Who's going first?"

The Saiyans looked at each other, and eventually, they huddled together. After about five minutes, Bardock and Nappa stepped forward.

"We'll go first," said Bardock.

"Are you sure?" said Tsuki.

Bardock and Nappa looked at each other, then Bardock looked at Tsuki.

"Yes."

"Okay," she said. "Just go through the door."

Bardock walked in front of the domed building, and both men walked through.

Tsuki looked at the remaining Saiyans. "So, who wants dinner?"

* * *

--Meanwhile, at a river close to the Mountains...--

Uub and Goku had left to get water, while Broly was stuck getting some fish for them to eat. He was looking at the water, trying to find a suitable fish.

"Let's see, there's three of us, so I may need nine fish..." he mumbled before he saw a few huge fishes jump right over him, and landed in the water. "Or they will do!"

He took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes, and dived into the water. He managed to keep up with them, but not for long—they came across a waterfall, and while the fishes simply went down, and landed safely in the water, Broly was falling like a cement block was tied to his feet.

"I'M GONNA DIE!!" Broly yelled when he saw the sharp rocks at the bottom, when realization finally hit him. "Hey, wait. I can fly!"

Broly immediately stopped in mid-air, and flew after the fishes that made it in one piece. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he muttered as he took off after the fishes.

But when he finally caught up with them, he noticed that there was someone holding them. He looked under the pile of fishes to see...Goku!

"G...Goku??" said an awe-struck Broly. "How are you holding four fishes at once?!"

"There's four of them?" Goku asked with a slightly confused look.

"_Man! Those kinds of fish should weigh at LEAST 100 pounds each!! But Goku makes it look like nothing!!" _Broly thought with a confused look.

* * *

--Meanwhile, in the Room of Awakening...--

Inside of the room was a strange environment. When Bardock and Nappa went in, they were looking around, trying to figure out what was happening. But before they could do anything, Nappa fell on the ground as the ground itself started to crumble.

"Nappa, what's going on?!" Bardock yelled.

"The gravity..." was all Nappa could mutter before the ground under him crumbled completely, and he fell through the abyss within.

"Nappa!" yelled Bardock before he fell on the ground as well. Sweat was coming down his face as he was panting heavily. _"What is this?!" _he thought _"It's like this planet has 100x more gravity than Planet Vegeta!"_

He looked at the hole Nappa fell through. "Nappa!" he yelled. "Are you okay??"

There was a long silence, until he finally heard a voice, but it didn't sound like Nappa's voice. "Bardock! There's another planet down here! And it's a full moon!"

"_Great. The idiot probably went Great Ape down there," _Bardock thought with an annoyed expression, and he went down the hole.

When he landed, he was in an environment that had slightly less gravity, but it was still hard for him to stand up. He noticed wooden buildings, a fountain, a night sky, and a giant ape with Saiyan armor trashing the once-peaceful town.

"NAPPA!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?! We're supposed to be training, not playing around!"

The giant ape looked at him, then spoke with a menacing voice. **"I know, Bardock, but--"**

Bardock sighed. "Well, how can we train now that you're an ape?"

Nappa looked at him with a confused tone. **"You could just turn into a Great ape."**

"Nappa, have you forgotten?" Bardock said annoyed. "I can't control it."

Nappa grabbed him with his gigantic fist. Bardock yelled in pain as the wind gusted, unraveling his bloodied headband, and put it on top of the nearest object, which was a tree.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"**You say that you can't control it," **Nappa said with a booming voice. **"You never know until you try!!"**

And with that, he extended his fist toward the moon, forcing Bardock to look at it. When Nappa could feel Bardock's body convulsing, he dropped him, making him land on his back.

"_**Wonder how much that thing meant to him?"**_ the ape thought as an image of Bardock's headband appeared in his head. He looked at Bardock's body.

He was still convulsing, with his pupils glowing red. His muscles started to grow as his armor and clothes stretched to unbelievable proportions. Finally, he stood, but his eyes were fully red, fangs had replaced his canines, and he got pointy ears. His muscles were still growing as fur started to emerge on his skin. His mouth started to stretch out, and fur had nearly covered his entire head, save for his face. He grew into a giant, with his tail no longer around his waist. He was now a gigantic ape.

"**So, how is it?" **Nappa asked.

But the ape didn't seem to listen, and he ran off instead. Nappa was forced to follow him, and they eventually stopped in front of a tree.

"**A Great Ape...reduced to babysitting one of his own?!" **Nappa complained. **"And it had to be a low-class, among anything else!!"**

Nappa noticed that Bardock had something in his hands. When he went to his side, he noticed that it was the bloodied headband from before.

"**HEY!!" **Nappa yelled. **"What's so important about a stupid headband?!"  
**

The ape glared at Nappa, and fired an energy blast at him. Nappa barely dodged it by flying up. **"HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" **he yelled in protest. However, he could've sworn that he heard a voice.

"**This...is a reminder...FOR MY REVENGE!!"**

* * *

--Meanwhile, back at the mountains...--

The sun had set, and a nearly full moon was in the night sky. Goku was still eating fish, while Uub and Broly were busy gazing at the stars.

"Hey, Uub?" Broly asked.

"Yeah?" said Uub.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I came from an island," said Uub. "What about you?"

"Same here, but..." Broly said before a worried look appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" Uub asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Broly looked at the night sky, then back at Uub. _"Why is it that I feel like me and Uub are...similar, somehow?"_

* * *

Okay, if anything, this will probably be the last update for a while. But I'll try to get a chapter in before school starts. If not, you can still expect a chapter soon. Until then, please read and review!


	9. Saiyan With a Tail

Happy Veteran's Day! Anyway, sorry for the delay. My computer got a virus, so I had to wait a month for a new one. Thankfully, this gave me enough time to think of ideas for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, and PLEASE enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

NOTE:Some characters may act OOC.

* * *

Chapter 6:Saiyan w/A Tail + Full Moon=Massive Problems

The next day, Broly woke up with a groggy face. Goku and Uub were still asleep, but Broly could hear Goku mutter something about food. He decided to wash up in the lake nearby. While he was walking, he heard a voice, but it was not a voice he wanted to hear.

"**Why can't you just let me out?!" **it bellowed.

"Go away," Broly mumbled. "I'm not in the mood for hearing some voice ramble on all day."

"**You're a fool," **the voice retaliated harshly. **"Once they find out who you truly are, they'll shun you. Why can't you just kill them while you have a chance?"**

"Because," Broly snapped. "They're my friends, and I wouldn't want to kill them even if my life depended on it!"

"**That's what you say _now,_ but once I'm out, you will cease to exist, and this planet will be destroyed!"**

Broly stopped walking the instant the voice finished its sentence. **"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" **the voice chuckled maliciously.

"Just wait. I'll find some way to get rid of you," Broly responded with an assuring tone. "Even if I have to kill myself, I won't let you hurt anyone I care about!"

"**Well then, I hope you change your mind by then..."**

Without saying another word, the voice disappeared.

* * *

In the Room of Awakening, Nappa and Bardock had left, and Shugesh and Borgos had entered two minutes later. Tsuki, with an earnest smile, looked at the Saiyans that had just exited.

"So, has the training been successful?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know," Nappa said, holding his head. "Bardock was shaking the rest of the time we were in there!"

Bardock remained silent as Nappa and Tsuki walked away. _"Nappa...if he knew what had happened, then..."_

_--_Flashback:50 Minutes Ago...--

The full moon had set, resulting in both Saiyans returning to normal. Bardock put his headband back on, and Nappa was busy punching a tree out of boredom. Bardock looked at him with a disgusted look, and flew off. He stopped in front of a lake, and gazed at his reflection. At the same time, he was thinking about his son.

"Kakarot," he muttered. "You've done so much for these humans, and yet you're a Saiyan. All you cared about was becoming stronger, but you refused to take the life of your opponent. You even spared Prince Vegeta's life when he swore to destroy you and the planet..."

Just then, Bardock slammed his fist into the ground. The impact was hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. "But what did I do?! I got killed by Frieza! Along with most of the Saiyan race!! And now it's about to happen all over again!!"

Bardock's anger was getting closer to its breaking point, as he clenched his fist hard enough for blood to come pouring out. He gritted his teeth, enraged at Frieza for what he's done, and even more at himself for allowing it to happen.

"Maybe I could've followed them," Bardock muttered. "But I felt that the red lightning would have corrupted what was left of my soul! Now I don't care! Let my soul become enveloped by evil!! All I want..."

Although Bardock was too angry to notice his reflection, his hair was sticking up, and his eyes kept changing from green to black. Finally, he snapped.

"_**ALL I WANT IS TO KILL FRIEZA!!"**_

A golden aura shot out of him, and into the sky. Nappa had noticed the surging power, and flew toward the lake.

"_What the hell is that energy?!" _Nappa thought._ "It feels like Bardock's, but that's impossible! This energy feels just like...a Super Saiyan's energy!"_

But before he could make it to the energy, it faded. When he arrived at the like, all he saw was Bardock.

"Hey, Bardock!" Nappa yelled. "Wasn't there a Super Saiyan's energy here just now?"

"...No," Bardock whispered. "You're just seeing things, that's all."

Suddenly, Tsuki's voice could be heard. "Time's up, guys! I hope you didn't destroy much in there."

"You heard her," Bardock said, sounding anxious to leave. "Let's go."

Both Saiyans flew away, but Nappa didn't notice the crater-sized hole on the other side of the lake.

--End Flashback--

"Hey, Bardock!" Tsuki yelled. "Breakfast is ready! Aren't you hungry??"

Bardock snapped out of his delusion. "Yeah, I'll be right there!" As he walked toward the others, he could not help but feel worried for them. He feared that something was going to happen to change the course of their afterlives.

* * *

--That Night...--

Tsuki was looking at the full moon at the sky. She looked at the lake right below her.

"Why is it that everyone thinks the full moon is a sign of evil?" she said. "For Saiyans, I can see why, but it's so pretty, especially when there are no clouds in the sky..."

Suddenly, realization dawned upon her. "Oh, no!" she yelled. "Broly!"

* * *

Back at the mountains, Broly was in the lake, sleeping. Goku and Uub were still training, when Uub noticed the moon in the sky.

"Goku, didn't you tell me that when a Saiyan looks at the moon, they turn into giant apes?" Uub asked.

"Well, they do, but only when they have tails," Goku responded. "We'll be okay, because I don't have a tail!"

"Yeah, but...what about Broly? Didn't he have a tail?"

Goku froze in place, then looked at Uub. "Where's Broly?" he said in a serious tone.

"I think he's in the lake."

Broly woke up in a cold sweat. He realized that he was freezing, then got out of the lake.

"Did I fall asleep while I was in there?" he questioned. "How did that even happen?!"

Suddenly, he saw a reflection other than his own in the water. He looked up, and saw the moon in the sky.

"Oh, yeah..." Broly muttered. "I remember when me and Vicki used to gaze at the moon all the time..."

But before he could finish the sentence, he froze, with a vacant expression on his face. His pupils were consumed by a blood-red veil, and fangs had replaced his canines.

Meanwhile, Goku had sensed Broly's power level right before he and Uub continued training. "Broly must've looked at the full moon!"

Sure enough, a gigantic ape had appeared from the mountains, but the mountains couldn't support his weight, and crumbled as a result. He had fallen to the forest below, with Goku and Uub following.

* * *

With school, it's going to be hard to update ANY of my stories, so please be patient, because the next update probably won't arrive until next month. With that being said, please read and review!


	10. Unexpected Consequences

Sorry that this took so long! School wound up being more brutal than I thought it would, ESPECIALLY second semester...(shudders). Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed while I was gone, and I REALLY hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's harder to think of a chapter when there's a giant monkey involved, at least for me.

NOTE: Some characters may act OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 7:Unexpected Consequences(AKA In Control...Sort Of)

As the rubble from the crumbling mountain hit the ground, the giant beast started to roar, signifying that Broly was no longer in control. Goku looked at Uub with worry.

"Uub," Goku started, "it's too dangerous for you to stay here. Go hide!"

"But Goku!" Uub said in response. "I can help you--"

"No, Uub! A Saiyan's power level increases tenfold when they become giant apes! He's too strong for you!"

"But..." Uub started, but Goku only pushed him out of the way in order to prevent him from getting hit with a giant rock. The ape fired energy blasts from its mouth all over the area, including at Goku, who managed to dodge.

"Just go!" Goku yelled, and Uub, although wanting to go against his master's wishes, decided to take shelter on a small mountain that has yet to be demolished. Goku only looked at the ape formally known as Broly.

"_If I cut off his tail," _Goku thought, "_then he should change back to normal! It worked for Vegeta and Gohan, so it should work for Broly..."_

At this point Goku had already prepared an energy blast that would be powerful enough to get rid of said tail. The beast had noticed, and prepared to fire another blast of energy, aimed straight for Goku.

Before Goku could use the energy to cut off the tail, Broly had fired the energy at Goku, forcing him to use it to defend himself. The two energies collided, and they dissipated after causing a massive shock wave. Goku and the ape were barely pushed back, and while Goku was forced to fight one of his students, Uub was forced to watch.

"He needs help," Uub muttered under his breath. "But he told me that I wouldn't be able to do anything against him...and what if everything I heard about Broly was true?? What if he--"

"You have nothing to worry about, young one."

"What??" Uub said as he turned around, only to find Tsuki standing next to him. "Who are you?"

However, Tsuki got off the subject. "The moon may be beautiful, but many believe it is a sign of evil. This is one of the reasons why it has such a horrid impact of people's minds." She turned to face Uub. "My name is Tsuki, by the way."

Uub looked at her, then at the battlefield. Goku was holding his own against the monster, and was able to counter when he was about to get smacked away or hit with a blast of energy.

"Are you going to help him?!" Uub asked with worry.

"No," Tsuki replied, "but only because he doesn't need it. After all, this is Goku we're talking about. He _is_ the most powerful man on the planet—maybe even in the universe." She smiled at the boy, who looked confused. "Trust me, you're lucky to have him for a master."

Meanwhile, Goku had to prevent getting smacked down into the ground, and was forced to punch the ape in order to get him to stop attacking for a moment. "I hope he doesn't remember that," Goku said as he prepared to destroy the tail. He formed the energy into a disc-like form, and fired it toward the creature. Unfortunately, he saw it coming and flew into the air, surprising Goku. As Broly was about to attack Goku once again, his attention turned to Uub and Tsuki. As Goku watched, he could've sworn that an evil grin appeared on Broly's face as he fired a wave of energy aimed right for them.

"Uub, get out of there!" Goku yelled, but it was too late. The energy hit them head on, and the mountain they were hiding on was shattered into pieces. Goku looked on as a sadistic smile appeared on the ape's face.

And that's when he heard _his _voice.

"**Poor Kakarot,**"the beast chuckled. "**You couldn't even save those two brats! And you're supposed to be 'Protector of the Earth'...**"

"_That's--!"_ Goku thought, then yelled out, "Broly! What's going on?!! And what do you mean by 'those _two_ brats'?!"

Tsuki had pushed the rubble off of her and Uub. She looked at Broly, then at Uub. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Uub mumbled, "but how did you--"

"No time to explain," she said as she flew toward Goku.

"How?" was all Goku could say. "I thought you were dead!"

"**What an idiot you are!**" Broly shouted as Goku looked on in confusion. "**Why don't you ask that bitch that's next to you?! She's the reason I'm like this!**"

"You got yourself into this Broly!" Tsuki retaliated. "When you tore HFIL apart, we had to do something! Reincarnation was the only way!"

"Wait," Goku said as he tried to understand what was going on. "So Broly played us this whole time???"

"No, Goku. The Broly that was your student is real, but the old Broly..." Tsuki paused to look at the sadistic ape, who looked like he was possessed, "...no, the old Broly was sealed away within his psyche."

"Oh," Goku replied. "So why is he out? You said he was sealed away."

"The seal was starting to weaken during the World Martial Arts Tournament eleven years ago, when Vegeta took his father's life—but I never thought that it had weakened this much!"

"**You fools never thought about _ANYTHING, _did you?! You never thought about what would happen if I became a Great Ape during the full moon, and now you have to deal with me again, Kakarot!**" The ape smiled evilly when he finished. "**Just imagine what would happen if I went Super Saiyan...**"

Tsuki's eyes widened. "_If that happens, then..."_ She turned to Goku. "I have quite a bit of explaining to do after this, don't I?"

"Yep," Goku said with a smile. "But for now, since it's not the good Broly in control..."

From there, Goku powered up into his Super Saiyan state, then looked at Broly. "Looks like it's Round 2, eh?"

"**Idiot,**" Broly sneered, "**this time I will destroy you!**"

Broly fired an energy blast, only this time it was from his hands, and Goku was able to deflect it with a concentrated energy blast. Tsuki watched in astonishment, unable to determine who would win—and unable to determine if this was even a fair fight.

"It's unbelievable," Tsuki muttered, "that a man like Goku can keep his cool under the most serious of moments..." She continued to watch as Goku had connected his fist with Broly's stomach, forcing him to double over. She then looked at the sky.

"_Why? Why is this happening?? I made the seal, so it should've held..." _she thought as the fight went on. _"And yet it weakened to the point where he takes over when Broly's angry..."_

Goku was holding his own against the evil Broly, but the ape only laughed.

"**What's wrong, Kakarot??" **he asked with a dark tone. **"What happened to the Kakarot that wouldn't forgive me for what I had done??"**

Goku only looked on with an exhausted look. _"If I fight at my full power," _he thought, _"then I'll end up killing Broly..."_

"**Maybe you need some...motivation," **Broly said coldly as he looked at Uub.

A look of realization appeared on Goku's face. "No!!"

It was too late as Broly fired an energy blast straight at Uub. As Uub looked on in fear, Goku dashed straight toward him. However, he didn't have enough time to get Uub out of the way...

"_No choice," _he thought as he stood in the way of the attack...

The blast collided with his body, and Broly could hear Goku's screaming. He sneered, then laughed evilly.

"**Poor Kakarot," **he said. **"Sacrificing your life for such a lowly child. You really _are _weak!"**

When the smoke cleared, Goku's gi was revealed to have been torn apart from the energy, leaving a burn mark on his back. However, much to Broly's dismay, he was still standing.

"Uub, are you okay?" Goku whispered.

"Yeah," Uub responded, "but what about you? You look hurt..."

"It's okay. I'm used to this by now. Anyway, you need to get out of here!"

"But--"

"Uub, I know you want to help me," Goku said, looking at the monster behind him, "but you need to get away from here!"

Uub looked at his master, then at the monster, who looked furious. Afterwards, Uub decided to fly away, but Broly's face became distorted by anger when he realized what Uub was doing.

"**You think you can get away?!" **he yelled as green energy appeared in his hand. **_"I DON'T THINK SO!!!"_**

He released the energy, but it was dispelled when Goku fired another energy blast, giving Uub enough time to escape.

"_I'm sorry, Broly," _he thought, _"but I have no choice now!!"_

Goku started to charge a blue energy. _"KA...ME...HA...ME..."_

At the same time, Broly's hand was clasping a small ball of energy.

"**I'll destroy you...along with this entire PLANET!!!" **he roared as he released the energy.

"_HAAAA!!!!" _Goku yelled as he fired a massive beam of energy. The two collided, but Broly's energy became massive upon contact.

Broly was laughing wickedly, while Goku was straining to maintain the energy.

"_Alright...here goes nothing!!"  
_

Almost instantly, Goku changed into a Super Saiyan 3, making the energy more powerful, and was pushing back the ball of energy.

"_**Impossible..." **_Broly thought as his energy was starting to collapse.

With one final burst of energy, Goku successfully destroyed the ball, but the beam hit Broly in the process.

"_**AAAAUUGH!!!"**_ Broly yelled as the energy hit him head on. A few seconds later, there was a loud thud, as the ape had fallen to the ground. Goku instantly reverted, and flew down to the ape.

"_Broly..." _Goku thought, worried that the worst had happened, but before he could check, the sun rose, and Broly changed back to normal. Tsuki had ran toward him, and checked his pulse.

"He's okay!" she yelled. "A bit banged up, but okay!!"

Goku flew over, and cut off his tail using a small energy blast. He gave Tsuki a serious look.

"I know, I know," she grumbled, "I'll tell you and your friends everything."

"Wait, why are you going to tell the others?" Goku asked, confused.

"Trust me, you'll _want _them to hear this."

* * *

...I fear that I've lost my touch...before I go, the idea for evil Broly controlling came from the concept that Great Apes are hard to control, so I thought that if normal Broly couldn't control it, then the evil one would instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please read and review!


	11. Author's Note

...I'm pretty sure some of you saw this coming. Yes, it's an Author's Note, and for a story I'm trying to complete, no less. Let me get one thing out:I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT discontinue the story. However, looking back at it now, I realize that I wasn't really thinking of the plot much back when I was first making the story. Probably the most glaring thing I've noticed was Broly's love interest, Vicki. She doesn't have much of a back story, and she looks more like a Mary Sue to me now than she did back then, although some people may think differently.

The problem is, I don't know what I should do. I think the best thing I can do is revamp the story and start over from scratch, but I don't think I'll replace the chapters until I get at least the prologue and the first few chapters done. I apologize to anyone who was hoping for an actual chapter, but for now, its hiatus continues, if only for a little while longer.


End file.
